1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spring-type supports and in particular to spring-type supports for use in extreme temperature environments of a critical nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the space shuttle and the like, substantial vibrations are incurred in the normal use of the shuttle, such as in blastoff, etc. In such shuttles, materials at cryogenic temperatures are conventionally utilized, and more specifically, low temperature fluids may be carried in such shuttles in suitable piping. It is extremely important to minimize the weight of support elements and the like in such applications while yet providing positive resilient support for certain components over the wide range of temperatures which may be encountered in the normal use of the shuttle.
Heretofore, the conventional elastomeric mounting means for use in such environments have not proven satisfactory because of the inability thereof to provide energy absorption for effective damping of the vibrations, and maintained resilient characteristics over the wide range of temperatures to which the supports are subjected in the normal use of the shuttle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,877, of John Nunes et al, owned by the assignee hereof, an improved one-piece energy controlling device is disclosed which is formed of two different materials having desired energy storage and energy damping characteristics. In one embodiment of the invention disclosed therein, three different metals are used in concentric bonded tubes to define an elongated rod spring. In a helical form of the energy controlling device disclosed in the Nunes et al patent, a plurality of elongated structures are uniformly distributed throughout the cross section of the rod.